


The Art of Flirting

by HarmonizingHollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonizingHollstein/pseuds/HarmonizingHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt:<br/>""You're so beautiful I did a spit take.  All over you.  Hi my name's embarrassing idot why don't I pay for the laundry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little fluff after the last episode.

As far as third-wheeling went this definitely wasn't the most uncomfortable situation she had been in.  LaFontaine and Perry's love bubble was so much better than Danny and Kirsh's somewhat aggresive relationship.  Seriously those two could turn anything into a competition.  

At least Perry and Laf were polite enough to remember she was with them and include her in conversation.  That is until their song came on. Laura couldn't help but smile as her friends rushed to the dance floor with a "Be right back." from Perry. 

Laura sipped her drink as she surveyed the room.

A rowdy bunch of jocks celebrating their latest win.

A giggling group of sorority sisters gushing over someones engagement.

The mosh pit on the dance floor where perfect strangers acted like they had know each other for years.

Clubs like this weren't really her scene, but Laf said she spent too much time on Netflix and tumblr and so the science major practically dragged her out of her dorm.

As she continued to look around, Laura managed to catch sight of an older man who was out of place in a club for college students. He raised his glass and sent her a creepy wink which was the last straw in an already unwanted night out.

After shooting Laf a quick text, Laura grabbed her things, took a mouthful of her drink, and turned to leave only to catch sight of the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth.

"What the fuck!"

And to spit all over the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," Laura grabbed some napkins from her table and tried to clean off the goddess in front of her.

"Whoa there cupcake. I am perfectly capable of cleaning myself."

Laura backed off, "Of course you are. I'm such an idiot. You see, my friends dragged me out tonight when all I wanted was to stay home and binge watch Dr. Who and I was so focused on leaving I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and when I looked up and saw you I couldn't believe someone could be so beautiful and then I spit all over you and tried to clean you off and now here we are."

The beautiful stranger looked amused, "Do you always ramble that much?"

Laura blushed, "No, I'm sorry for the rambling and the spitting. I will totally pay to clean your clothes."

Just as the dark haired woman opened her mouth to speak, another gorgeous woman walked up to the them, "Carmilla darling I'm bored of this place, lets go and see if we can salvage some of our night."

"We just got here Mattie and you already want to leave?" Carmilla asked with a knowing look.

Laura's stomach dropped at the word darling and the familiarity between the two. Sure she had spit all over this Carmilla, but that didn't mean she had no chance. That was until her girlfriend walked up.

Mattie shrugged, "Like I said, I'm bored. Now hurry up, I don't want Will to start with his whiney complaining." With that she turned and walked through the crowd towards the exit.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Siblings. Some act like the boss while others act like insufferable children."

Siblings. Laura could work with that.

Laura put on her best flirty smile, "So like I was saying, I'd like to pay for your laundry. I'm Laura by the way."

Carmilla looked her up and down, "How 'bout this creampuff. I take you out for coffee sometime and you promise to not spit any more drinks on me.

"Okay," Laura mentally high-fived herself as the beauty and her exchanged phone numbers.

"Catch you later cutie," Carmilla winked as she disappeared in the crowd.

When Laf and Perry finally managed to work their way back to the table, Laura threw her arms around them and thanked them for dragging her out with them.

"What got into you L?" LaFontaine asked with a laugh.

Laura just smiled. She had never been so excited to get coffee in her life.


End file.
